Present methods of interconnecting pyroelectric detector arrays to their associated electronics include using so-called "bump" connectors between the detector array substrate and the circuitry substrate. These bump connectors or contacts extend some distance above the surface of the material on which the contact is formed, so that electrical connection may be made through a layer of nonconductive material, for example. Prior art bump connectors are usually comprised of a solid metal, such as indium. Under appropriate pressure and temperature conditions, such bumps would allow for cold welding between bumps of like metals to achieve an interconnection from the electronics to the detector.
One major disadvantage of using such solid metal bumps for electrical interconnection is that solid metal bumps are highly thermally conductive and draw heat away from the detector to which they are connected. This results in a degraded thermal image signal from the detector. Yet another drawback of the known structures used for interconnecting detectors through bumps is that the cold weld formed often results in an unreliable electrical and mechanical interconnection because the indium bumps do not always weld together properly.
The invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a highly reliable method of interconnection which also offers a lower thermal conduction path.